


What a surprise

by EmsieSecretStuff



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Bondage, Fluff, Gags, Kidnapping, M/M, Sexual Roleplay, Tastefully fade to black before the action starts, Whips, not as non-con as initially appears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:01:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26165326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmsieSecretStuff/pseuds/EmsieSecretStuff
Summary: Skyfire wakes up tied up in bed and captured by Starscream. What does the seeker have planned for him?
Relationships: Skyfire/Starscream (Transformers)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30
Collections: SkyStar Week 2020





	What a surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! I saw SkyStar week was on and though I couldnt do a thing for the whole week I wanted to at least get something done, but please do enjoy my submission.

Skyfire woke up with a sore headache. He couldn't remember precisely what had happened. One moment there had been a battle, then the next a sudden arc of electricity and everything had gone blank. In fact he could still feel the faint buzz of energy still lingering in his circuits. It made all his systems online slowly.

He onlined his optics to find he was lying down on an incredibly spacious and luxurious bed. One that was definitely nice and comfy but certainly not his own. In fact the rest of the place looked unfamiliar as well. Though it was hard to see much when the room was only illuminated by soft coloured lights. They cast the room in pretty shadows but made it hard to see much beyond the bed, even though he could make out the silhouettes of other furnishings throughout the room.

Skyfire sat up to have a look around but suddenly found something holding him down. He suddenly realised his hands had been fixed to the top of the bed. And upon trying to shout he found he'd been gagged.

His mind went into a panic as he started tugging and flailing at the bonds, trying to escape and get free. He tried for a couple of minutes, but despite his strength the straps remained tight and unwilling to budge. Skyfire wondered precisely what he was going to do when he heard footsteps enter the room.

They were light, with a little clack against the floor. Skyfire's optics widened as he saw Starscream step into the light, a sly grin on his face.

"Why, Skyfire, how good to see you awake."

"Mm-mmph?" was all Skyfire could say with the gag fixed. He saw Starscream was wearing a long silken red cape. And he seemed to have changed his armour to translucent material, so Skyfire could see all his exposed wiring underneath. Skyfire blushed at the sight of seeing so much of Starscream laid bare. In Starscream's hands he was holding an energy whip.

"It seems, Skyfire, you are my prisoner," Starscream said with an obvious air of delight. He circled around the bed, eyeing Skyfire up and down. "I have you helpless and strapped down and now I can do anything I want with you."

Skyfire shuddered as Starscream ran the whip down Skyfire's face.

"Oh yes, today I'm going to make you regret the choice to leave my side and go gallivanting off with those Autobots. Tonight I'm going to do whatever I want to you and you'll be completely helpless to stop me."

Starscream got up onto the bed and straddled Skyfire, tracing out the lines of Skyfire's chest before he leaned over Skyfire's face and looked directly into his optics.

"Now, Skyfire... do you have anything to say before we start?" Starscream said as he pulled off the gag.

"You remembered my birthday." Skyfire smiled as he regained the ability to speak.

"Of course I did! You great lummox! How dare you even suggest I forget!" Starscream shouted. Skyfire chuckled. Just that one sentence had been enough to get Star to break character.

Starscream struggled to go back to the calm in control composure he'd just been in. Now his face looked all pouty. Skyfire couldn't stop laughing even as he did his best to sit up. Starscream took the hint and leaned forward, giving Skyfire a passionate kiss on the lips. That did the trick of silencing both of them and getting the role-play back on track.

When they eventually broke the kiss Starscream pushed Skyfire back onto the bed.

"Now, let's get back to business." His calm demeanour returned as he fixed the gag back in place.

"You still have your comms. If you want to stop for any reason just ping me."

::[Understood.]:: Skyfire tested it out.

::[Very good.]:: Starscream nodded. Then, the seductive smile on his face grew as he started to unfurl the whip and it came to life with crackling energy. "Now, Skyfire. When I'm done with you, you'll be so drained and exhausted you'll never want to go back to those soft Autobots again. I'm going to give you one of the most intense nights of ecstasy you will ever receive in your entire life."

Skyfire's engine purred.

::[I'm looking forward to it.]::

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Have a happy SkyStar week. Comments and kudos are appreciated.


End file.
